


What Will Happen Next?

by Tucker760



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Danger, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Family, Season/Series 05, Teen Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tucker760/pseuds/Tucker760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much more is at stake when a new threat comes to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off at the end of season 5...I guess. The pack is still in their senior year. This is all things Stydia with a few surprise guests. Enjoy!

“What would that be called Ms. Martin?” Mrs. Thorne stood at the front of the classroom expecting a response from Lydia while she and twenty-two other students now collectively stared at her. They recognized just as she did, that Lydia Martin did not seem to know the answer to a question brought up in class. For the first time in their academic careers, Lydia Martin did not have a response. Little did they know that not only did Lydia not have an answer for this question, but she would not have an answer for any question covering the last two weeks of AP Calculus. That was how long it had been since academia had become the last thing on her mind. Instead of formulas and diagrams filling the notebook in front of her, it was manically written lists of varying subjects; How did this happen? How do I tell him? What happens next? What do we do now?

“Ms. Martin?” Mrs. Thorne’s voice broke through Lydia’s train of thought and she realized she had become unresponsive again.

“I don’t know.” Lydia finally said and Mrs. Thorne’s face immediately set itself into a stern scowl. 

“I have to say I am surprised and a little disappointed Lydia. I expect more from you, especially this close to midterms.” She scorned. Lydia made a conscience decision not to be shamed by the cross-looking woman. She offered no excuse but kept her eyes up front until Mrs. Thorne finally moved on. Lydia had kept up a strong front but she began to feel bile rising in the back of her throat again and her new focus suddenly became counting the minutes on the clock until the bell rang to dismiss them. 

Lydia managed to be one of the first ones out of the door and into the crowded halls of Beacon Hills High. She bee lined it toward the stairs that led toward the lower levels of the school, where the band and choir rooms were and more importantly where the girl’s bathroom was almost guaranteed to be empty. She barely made it into a stall before she was giving her breakfast to the Porcelain Gods. In a moment between horrendous heaving and gagging, Lydia took a moment to listen for anyone else in the small bathroom, wondering if she would have to come up with some half-assed excuse as to why she was puking in between classes. The silence only lasted a blessed moment before she was bent over once again, vomiting into the toilet. She was so distracted by her own distress she did not hear the bathroom door open and close, nor the unlocked door to the stall she occupied being pulled ajar. It was not until someone gathered the hair she had been trying to hold back into their own hand that she realized someone was with her. 

“Stiles?” She whimpered, recognizing the worn shoes. “What are you doing here?” 

“I got worried when you didn’t meet me at your locker. We were supposed to meet up to study at the library.” Stiles moved his free hand in a small circle against her back as Lydia involuntarily lurched forward once again. “Malia said she saw you running this way.” 

“You shouldn’t be here Stiles.” Lydia rasped, trying to catch her breath. 

“What are you doing here Lydia? What is wrong?” Stiles questioned as he helped her stand up straight, keeping a wary hand on her elbow as they stepped out of the stall. “And don’t say nothing. You’ve been off for weeks. I can tell when you’re lying too, it’s like this sixth sense I have. You have dead body detection and I since lying…and danger…and evil, I’m pretty good at—“ 

“I’m pregnant.” Lydia exhaled, her shoulders shrinking with the confession. 

“You’re preg—pregnant?” Stiles stood speechless for a moment, his mouth continuing to move but no sound came from it. 

“Three months pregnant.” Lydia whispered, leaning heavily against the nearest sink. She had thought that confessing would make her feel relieved, lighter. Instead she just felt completely drained of all energy. 

“Three months? Lydia…” Stiles took a moment to process the information, his mind computing a mile a minute. “LYDIA!” 

“Stiles—“She tried to buffer the blow up that was about to happen but Stiles was already full steam ahead. His face showed complete shock and he waved a finger between her and him. 

“Lydia, we were—three months---that’s when we..!” Stiles’ voice rose as he spoke until he was almost yelling. 

“I know Stiles! I know.” She let her voice match his, shouting over his panic. He was referring to the one and only time that they had been together. A week after her escape from Eichen House.

“And you’re sure it’s…” He pointed at himself instead of finishing the question. 

“Yes!” Lydia hollered, angered by his insinuation. She began pacing the small width of the bathroom, suddenly energized by her irritation. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just shocked, okay. I don’t really know what to say…or do.” Stiles sighed. 

“Don’t you think I know that? For two weeks I’ve been freaking out.” 

“Two weeks?! You’ve known for two weeks and you didn’t say anything? Oh Lydia.” It was Stiles turn to pace the floor while he pushed his hand through his hair. 

“I only suspected. I didn’t go to the clinic until two days ago to know for sure. I should have figured it out sooner but I think I was in denial. Things are finally at peace, I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

“You could have told me.” Stiles said, reaching his hand out toward her. She was about to go to him, suddenly needing that comfort she only now realized she wanted but was interrupted before she could reach him when a group of freshman girls crashed through the door in a fit of giggles. They immediately froze when they saw Stiles standing there, a clear imposter in their sanctuary. 

“What are you staring at?” Lydia demanded, easily becoming an intimidating upper classman. The girls clamped their mouths shut as she led the way out of the bathroom. She said nothing as they made their way back up the stairs and as she turned away from the direction of their next class. 

“Where are you going?” Stiles called out after her. 

“Home. Don’t follow me Stiles.” She ordered without looking back at him so she could not watch him throw his hands up in the air with frustration.


	2. The Question

Stiles moved about the kitchen like a zombie, shuffling his feet from the sink to the stove to drop the kettle of water he carried onto the closest burner. His eyes burned from the bright overhead light and he rubbed at them roughly while trying to clear the cobwebs that lingered in his head. When he finally adjusted to the light, he staggered to a stool next to the kitchen counter and fell heavily into its seat. The digital numbers glowing from the microwave told him it was just after one in the morning. 

** 5 months Earlier **

“What happens now?” Lydia demanded as she was once again pacing in front of him, this time in her bedroom. “What do we do next?” 

“Please sit down Lydia.” Stiles begged her from his perch on the foot of her bed. “You’ve barely eaten anything for days now and look like you might just fall over. Don’t try to deny it.” 

Lydia pursed her lips together, turning to face Stiles with her hands on her hips. He knew she wanted to argue with him but he could see what little store of energy she had left drain from her as soon as he called her out on it and she seemed to wilt to the floor, leaning heavily against the bed. Stiles immediately slid down next to her, not touching, and they sat in silence for a long moment. It was almost 1 am, they were both exhausted but nether were ready to back down from the conversation. 

“You can still go to Stanford, you know.” Stiles finally said. Lydia scoffed. “I’m serious. Defer a semester if you have to but you can still go. I’ll get a job while you go to school, I can’t even enter the police academy until I’m 21 anyway. And there are grants to be had to pay for day care for college students with kids, I looked it up. And if there wasn’t we could figure it out. It won’t be easy but we could do it Lydia.” His rushed speech was met with a soft sniffle. He watched as a tear fell from Lydia’s wide eyes and he carefully reached out to wipe it away. 

“You’ve really thought this through.” She said, meeting his gaze. 

“Of course. I’m the man with a plan.” Stiles smirked. “It’s got some kinks to work through. But it’s possible Lydia.” 

“Stiles—“ 

“I know we aren’t together and what we had…did…whatever happened between us was a onetime thing. But I have cared about you for a very long time Lydia Martin and there is no way I’m going to stop now.” The pair stared at one another until it was Lydia that closed the gap between them leaning in to place a soft kiss on Stiles lips. 

“You’re too good.” She said when they broke apart, brushing a hand through his hair. 

“I’m kind of bad.” Stiles tried to insist. This time when Lydia scoffed she had a hint of a smile on her lips. She leaned into his shoulder and Stiles instinctively wrapped an arm around her. 

“What happens next?” He mumbled. She took his free hand and moved it across her abdomen, to the small swell that only she had known about until now. He felt his breath hitch in his chest as he felt it beneath his palm, the drive behind his plans and plots becoming very much a reality. 

“Have a baby, I guess.” She whispered. 

** Present **

The jostling of the lock at the kitchen door that led outside startled Stiles and instantly became alert from his perch on the stool. In his head he counted the steps it would take before he could reach the baseball bat he knew was in the other room, at the same time kicking himself for leaving it there. Before he could put any plan into action, the door swung open and the sheriff, Stiles’ father stepped inside. 

“Just me.” Sheriff Stilinski said hurriedly when he saw his son visible sink with relief. 

“Are you just getting off?” Stiles asked after he was able to relax. He took in his father’s wrinkled uniform and his tired eyes, it had been another long shift. He was running himself ragged, just like everyone else, in the name of keeping he and Lydia safe. Once again Stiles wished there something he could do to lessen the stress, to give his father the break he so needed and deserved.

“Yeah, a body was found on the Preserve a few hours ago. I had to wait for the corner to show up and clear the scene before I could leave.” Sheriff Stilinkski had been rifling through the fridge, pulling out anything that could be seen as edible. It wasn’t until he dumped everything onto the counter that he saw his son’s look of alarm. “It was a suicide Stiles, there was a note and everything. Nothing suspicious. I would have called if it had been anything, you know that.” 

Stiles only nodded.


End file.
